Leben als Vampire
by Celsea1
Summary: tja Vampire was soll man den mehr sagen


Es war ein herrlicher tag der Duft der Blumen stieg mir in die Nase so süß und schwer ich tanzte durch den Wald. Dort breitete ich meine Decke aus und legte mich drauf. Es war wunderschön die warmen Sonnenstrahlen schienen mir auf den Körper. Ich schlief darauf ein. Als ich aufwachte war tiefe nacht und ich war nicht mehr im Wald ich rief "Wo bin ich hey ist hier jemand" Doch niemand antwortete mir. Ich sah mich um es war eine Lichtung wie ich bei Näherem Umsehen bemerkte aber nicht die Lichtung auf der ich Eingeschlafen bin und es war auch keine Lichtung aus dem Wald den ich wie meine Westentasche kannte. So ging ich also die Lichtung ab als eine Frau aus dem Gebüsch trat sie hatte nur einen Kurzen Schwarzen Rock an und ein sehr knappes Top sie sah vom Schminken her aus wie man die Satanisten immer beschreib. "Eh Entschuldigung" sagte ich leise sie ging auf mich zu und lächelte "Wo bist du her mein Kind" sagte diese Frau freundlich und mit Sanfter stimme "Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin können sie mir weiterhelfen" "Dieser Wald ist nicht gut für dich es ist der Wald der Vampire er taucht immer wo anders auf für ihn gibt es keinen festen Platz" Ich schüttelte den Kopf "Hören sie auf mit den Gruselgeschichten" Die Frau lachte erst jetzt bemerkte ich das sie wirklich verlängerte und sehr spitze Fangzähne hatte. Ich hatte doch ein Mulmiges Gefühl. Die Frau streckte die Hand mir entgegen und nach kurzem Zögern ergriff ich sie dann führte sie mich aus der Lichtung raus durch den Wald als ich Lichtschein von einem Feuer sah "Damisala hast du schon wieder jemanden im Wald gefunden" Die Frau nickte. Mann sah mich näher an. "Vampire oder Tod" Er fragte mich ich sah ihn an und sagte "Ähm Vampire" "Damisala du hast sie gefunden so ist es an dir" Ich spürte nur noch einen Stick im Hals als ich wieder erwachte war es Nacht ich stand auf und sah mich in den Selben Anziehsachen wie auch die Frau die den Namen Damisala trug. Die Vampire lächelten und ich wusste nicht recht was ich sagen sollte. Ich bemerkte das ich durst hatte aber komischer weiße auf Blut so sagte ich "Ähm ich habe Durst" Die Vampire schmissen mir einen Beutel zu den ich öffnete und Trank ich verzog das Gesicht und ohne das ich wollte sagte ich "Habt ihr kein Warmes und Frisches Blut" Die Vampire lachten und führten mich durch den Wald Wo ein schloss war ich sagte "Das ist doch Hogwarts" Die Vampire nickten und Damisala sagte "Tja momentan macht unser Wald Lager im Verbotenen Wald einige werden hier bleiben weil wir sonst zu viele würden Auch ich und du wir werden viel blut bekommen" "Aber ich gehe da zur Schule das ist meine Schule aber es sind Osterferien ich bin im 6 Jahr" Damisala lachte und meinte "Jetzt nicht mehr du bist ein Vampire" ich schüttelte den Kopf ich musste das alles erst mal überdenken ich saß auf dem Boden die Vampire sagte "Hey wen du wieder normal bist kommst du nach" sie gingen. Ich saß so schon mehrere Stunden als ein Einhorn vorbei kam es stoppte vor mir ich sah es an und es lies sich sogar streicheln es war so weich so wunderschön dann sah ich die Das die Sonne bald aufgehen würde Aufeinmahl schreckte das Einhorn hoch und Damisala kam aus dem Gebüsch das Einhorn flüchtete. Ich sah sie an "Luna komm mit sonst bist du Tod" Sie nahm mich an der Hand und brachte mich in eine Dunkele Hölle und führte mich zu einem Sag "Das war Patrics er ist zurück geblieben und hatte dort schon einen Neuen" Ich legte mich rein und sofort war ich in den Schlaf gesunken ich träumte nicht. Am Abend schlug ich genau mir dem Verschwinden des letzten Sonnenstrahl auf. Genau wie die andern auch sie gähnten und streckten sich. Ich sah sie nur verständnislos an "Hey kleine immer noch nicht richtig drauf du bist jetzt einen Tag alt sei Happy" " Ich darf in der Nähe Hogwarts sein aber nicht dort mit meinen Freunden Kleider aussuchen Ich kann ihnen nichts aus den Neusten Modekatalogen zeigen und wen ich in ihrer Nähe mich aufhalten würde ich sie Töten" "Sei nicht so hart mit dir das ging allen am Anfang so außer Jim er ist als Vampir geboren Worden" Das letzte kam eher spöttisch hervor ich versuchte die Stimmung aufzubessern "Na und dafür aber bestimmt schon 80 Jahre alt" Er sah eigentlich erst aus wie 21 "Nein Luna er ist 18" Ich starrte ihn an er war ja eigentlich ganz süß. Er lächelte zu mir rüber "Nun Luna und Damisala dafür habe ich nie die Liebe Kennen gelernt die man erfährt wen man kein Vampire ist" Jetzt tat er mir sogar leid Ich ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm auf einmal war ein Warmes Gefühl in mir das so schön war ich kannte es nur als Verliebt sein. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss es. Dann sah ich auf Jim der sehr verstört drein sah "Was ist los Jim" "Nichts lass mich in ruhe" Ich ging von ihm weg und ging an den Platz wo ich gestern Hogwarts beobachtet hatte. Ich sah das die Schüler wieder kamen doch dieses Jahr würde in Gryffindor eine fehlen ich fragte mich ob Fred und Georg die ja Sitzen geblieben sind wieder durch den Wald stromern würden. Da hatte ich auch schon eine Hand auf meiner Schulter ich drehte mich um und sah Pala eine von den Vampiren "Luna es ist gut wen du gleich lernst als Vampire zu lernen wie man sich in Wolf und Fledermaus verwandelt beides Lebt ihr wir können es Automatisch denke an einen Wolf" Ich dachte intensiv an einen Wolf und als ich neben mich blickte stand dort eine Wölfin ich sah an mir herunter und auch ich war einer sie Zeigte mit dem Kopf auf 2 Gestalten die Roten Haare waren gut zu erkennen ich zeigte der Wölfin das wir verschwinden als wir aus reichweite wahren verwandelten wir uns wieder zurück "Warum willst du sie nicht Luna" "Pala es sind Freunde und sie werden leben" Pala schaute böse aber belies es dabei die nächsten Tage passierte nicht viel ich saß jeden Abend auf einem Baum und schaute mir Hogwarts an. Dann beschloss ich eines Abends als Fledermaus mir den Gemeinschaftsraum anzusehen ich flog ans Fenster ich bemerkte nicht das sich da 2 Öffnete und schon war ich in einer Hand gefangen die Georgs war ich kannte diese Hand zu gut immerhin war er mein Freund oder war er es nicht mehr "Hey Fred schau mal was ich gefangen habe was stellen wir mit ihr an" Fred sah mich interessant an und meinte "Sie sieht Luna ähnlich" "Ach Halts Maul Luna ist eine Fee und keine Fledermaus ich befreite mich aus der Hand und flog zum Fenster doch leider war es Zu" Georg nahm mich diesmal sanfter in die Hand "Du armes kleines Ding willst du raus" Ich konnte nicht antworten der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum lachte ich sah Harry flog Georg wieder aus der Hand und auf Harry zu Kratzte an seiner blöden Narbe und machte ihm ein bisschen Fledermaus Kot auf die Harre alle lachten ihn aus. Er öffnete dann das Fenster und ich entwischte. Unten wartet schon Jim auf mich "Ich hoffe du weist das es gefährlich war" "Ja weis ich und noch was ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen" "Das hat man ja gesehen" Ich ging einfach mir war das Gespräch zu dumm er sah wie ein Trottel aus doch fasste sich schnell wieder inzwischen lachte ich mit Damisala und Pala "Luna ich du weist ich bin deine nach Vampire gesetzliche Mutter" "Durch aus Damisala doch will ich nach Hogwarts und ich kann es nicht" "Ist jemand in Hogwarts den du Liebst" "Oh ja Mama durchaus sein Haar Flammenrot seine Augen leuchtend Blau seine Lippen zärtlicher als jede Rose" "Rosen können Dornen haben Luna" "Ich weiß und doch sind sie auch Sanft" "An dir ist eine Poetin verloren gegangen" "Danke Mama doch Liebe bringt Poise" "Willst du das er einer von uns wird" "Oh nein Mama er würde es mir nie verzeihen und seine Brüder würden mich bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen ich wünsche nur eins 1 Nacht mit ihm" "Die sollst du Morgen haben" "Oh vielen dank Mama" Jim hatte alles gehört und innerlich zerbrach er später sagte er zu seinem Freund "Warum nur sie ist so Unbeschreiblich ihre Haut so blass wie der Mond ihre Lippen so voller Zärtlichkeit ihr Augen so warm wie es ein Feuer nie sein kann sie ist Perfekt und ich habe das Gefühl ich zerbreche an ihr" Jim fühlte das erste mal Liebe und heute würde ich mich für ihn entscheiden. Doch weiter in meiner Geschichte. Der nächste Abend kam es war ein Tag wo der nächste Tag viel früher beginnt deshalb waren alle um 10 schon im Bett. Ich flog rauf zum Fenster es war offen und niemand zu sehen. Ich ging hoch zu dem Jungenschlafsaal der 7 Klasse und hielt Georg den Mund zu führte ihn runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum wir brauchten keine Worte wir zogen die Couch aus und legten uns hin fingen an uns Zärtlich zu küssen Tasteten den Körper des Anderen ab und am ende vereinigten wir unsere Körper zu einem Als Georg einschlief war es eine Stunde vor dem Morgengrau Ich nahm Pergament Tinte und Feder die noch auf dem Tisch lagen und schrieb "Liebster Georg ich liebe dich über alles doch leider können wir uns nie wieder sehen doch habe ich immer einen Teil meines Herzen an dich verloren ich will es nicht Zurück nein du kannst es behalten ich will es nie wieder haben. Diesen Ring den ich dir beilege habe ich selbst auch so werden wir immer verbunden sein durch unsere Liebe werde glücklich für mich gibt es kein GLÜCK mehr ich wollte dir sagen das ich nur Liebe. Ich werde unsere Letzte Vereinigung nie vergessen die so voller Sehnsucht war das es schon fast eine Sünde ist dich zu verlassen in Liebe deine Luna" Ich legte den Brief neben ihn einen Ring und eine Rose sowie eine Strähne meines Haars. Dann verschwand ich als Fledermaus so wie ich gekommen bin. Unten wartete Damisala ich fing an zu heulen diese nacht ist so stark in meiner Erinnerung als wehre es gerade erst passiert. Damisala tröstete mich brachte mich zum Lager wo wir nur noch wenig Zeit hatten dann gingen wir in die Gruft legten uns in unser Särge und ich heulte bis der erste Sonnenstrahl mir die Augen schloss. In als ich erwachte fing ich sofort an zu weinen die ganze nacht Jim bemühte sich rührend um mich. Doch stieß ich ihn weg wen er sich näherte wie jedes männliche wesen. Als sie keine Tränen mehr vergoss nahm Jim mich wieder in den Arm Ich drehte mich um und biss ihm in den Hals er währte sich nicht ich Drank einen Teil seines Vampire Blut er sagte nichts sondern fasste sich an die Stelle wo sie ihn gebissen hatte jetzt wusste auch er wie man sich dann fühlt. Ich war zu einem Raubtier geworden ich hasste ihn und ich leckte das Blut von meinen Zähnen und spuckte es aus "Kein Sauerstoff drin" Alle lachten ich sah jeden gefährlich lächelnd an. Jim meinte zu mir "Wow einen Frau mit Charakter. Auch nicht schlecht" Ich hasste ihn dafür mehr als er je vermutete. Mir viel ein lied ein das ich noch aus meiner Kinderzeit kannte das ich jetzt laut sang "wenn ich ein Vöglein wär und auch zwei Flügel hätt´ flög ich zu Dir weil's aber nicht kann sein. aber nicht kann sein Bleib´ ich all hier." Alle sahen mich an und Damisala fragte "Was war den das jetzt" "Das war ein Song den ich als Kind immer gesungen habe" "Du vermisst dein altes Leben" "Ja" Sie nahm mich in den Arm "Warte es ab irgendwann gefällt dir das leben hier auch" Ich nickte. So vergingen einige Tage ich streifte mit Damisala als Wölfe am Waldrand entlang da sah ich Georg und Lavenda Brown eine die genau wie ich in der 6 War. Nein Dachte ich so lief ich los. Ich Sprang Lavenda an und biss sie in den Arm. Da nach noch in den Oberschenkel. Dann ging lief ich weg. Damisala hatte das ganze beobachtet. 


End file.
